


Talk Canada To Me

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Neville and Tyler Breeze visit Sami Zayn in the cold of Canada and bring the road, the life he's missing, to him. Most importantly, they bring themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Canada To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Sami made his wrestling return from his 2015 injury, so set late 2015.

 

 

 

Sami heard them before he saw them. Adrian’s laugh cut right through the traffic noise outside while Tyler was quieter but Sami hear enough to just know, sending an excited happy heat sweeping through him. He was grinning before he even opened the front door.

 

Adrian was first in, wrapping strong arms around Sami while still getting the last word in with Tyler. He made a triumphant pleased sound against Sami’s chest and squeezed him, more carefully than usual thanks to Sami’s recent injury. Yeah, that was a feeling Sami couldn’t shake yet either. He seriously hoped it would fade; hesitancy wasn’t going to help him in the ring.

 

Adrian was warm as always, like a furnace, and Sami squeezed him back, kissing the top of Adrian’s head, tasting snow and a hint of Tyler’s aftershave.

 

“We’ve got to get you up on our roster permanently,” Adrian disentangled enough to pull Sami down for a very heartfelt kiss. “How are you?”

 

Sami hadn’t been to stop smiling – at Adrian’s purple jacket and at how Adrian was liberally dusted with snow which made him look like something out of a Tolkien-style fantasy novel, even more than usual. It was a very good look on him.

 

“I’m good. Rehab’s reached the ring now.”

 

Adrian’s face lit up with a blinding grin and he kissed Sami again. “Bloody yes, mate!”

 

A throat very pointedly cleared and Sami looked up - Tyler was distinctly Not Happy at the lack of attention he was receiving. As if Sami wasn't always completely aware of him whenever they shared the same room. Tyler knew better, he always had that effect on Sami and he misused it mercilessly. He was a vision of course, wearing customized jeans and a silver coat with a white fur hood, drawn up to frame his face, his boots and gloves trimmed with matching white fur. He was a completely different kind of fantasy. Sami caught hold of one of Tyler’s hands and kissed it before kissing Tyler properly. Tyler kissed him back, warm and minty, and his fingers were light on Sami’s neck and shoulders like he was relearning, checking something or drawing a new pattern.

 

Adrian's hands were moving, patting Sami on the back as well as Tyler probably.

 

“I’ll get the cases, won’t be a minute.”

 

He was gone a second later, still quickest of all three of them. Sami kissed Tyler’s knuckles again, Tyler’s slight pleased expression was a real thing of beauty. Tyler always deemed himself the center of attention but the way he willingly ceded some to Sami and Adrian, at least in moments when they were all together, that said a lot.

 

“Gorgeous,” Sami greeted him, his grin twitching at the edges.

 

Tyler expertly arched an eyebrow, “The shirt?”

 

Right, the shirt from Summer’s care package. It was very nice, a beautiful button-down in eggplant. It fitted Sami really well too. Summer had also included some great American snacks that he really had missed and a photoset of her and Tyler, images of glossy blonde perfection. Summer was going to visit Sami at some point in the next week. He hadn’t been able to spend much time with her yet. According to Adrian, she was a good travel buddy and thanks to her string-pulling, Tyler was now part of the main roster.

 

“Saving it for when I’m not cooking,” Sami replied.

 

He tugged Tyler away from the hallway and towards the kitchen.

 

“I know you probably stopped on the road but dinner's coming along pretty well.”

 

“But is it-?”

 

“It’s not going to hurt your complexion,” Sami assured him. “And it’s not going to add much to your waist either.”

 

Tyler didn’t look all that convinced but he didn’t ask for an alternative. He did actually enjoy Sami’s cooking, Sami grinned a little more as he remembered Tyler's reaction to his meat-free extra-cheese casserole. For some reason, Tyler was now looking a little irritated as he reached to comb his fingers across Sami's beard.

 

“I can't believe I actually missed this.”

 

Sami's grin grew and Tyler immediately glared, his expression a blatant warning that Sami was not going to follow to even the first letter. “Beard burn is not a good look. So do not take another step if you want-.”

 

Adrian's arms bracketed around Tyler's waist from behind as easily out of the ring as they did between the ropes, Adrian hooking his chin over Tyler's shoulder to nuzzle at his jaw. Sami's grin fell open a bit because they really did look good together. He always thought they looked good though. Adrian's laughing eyes, dark with how good he thought Tyler and Sami looked too, met Sami's.

 

“You are so completely wrong, Breezy. I can't _wait_.”

 

Sami felt a great run of goosebumps and reached to sink his fingers into Adrian's loose hair, decorated with fresh snow after his recent trip outside again. Sami tugged and Adrian easily went with it, his grin softening into pleased cat-like pleasure that suited him so well. It contained enough bite to make Sami feel completely lit up.

 

Tyler watched them, his gaze smoldering. He had smoldering down, of course. Between the two of them they were shorting out Sami's ability to concentrate. Not a bad thing because that kind of distraction always ended well for all three of them, though Tyler would yell a lot later about beard burn – Sami was going to aim for Tyler's thighs, it'd been too long since he'd left lasting evidence there. As for Adrian, Sami would probably go for his throat, Adrian liked reminders that everyone could see and that he could spy himself in every passing mirror. Sami was pretty sure he'd end up with bite marks himself in return – Adrian liked to mark around Sami's nipples, Tyler liked to press his fingers in and scrape his nails deep. He always loved a show he could claim credit for.

 

There was a whistle from the stove. Sami tugged at Adrian's hair again, getting a great little exhale, before letting go, kissing them both and then breaking away. He could hear them in his wake, Adrian muttering something that Tyler wasn't disagreeing with at all. Sami lifted the crockpot lid and nodded at the smell – yeah, that was coming along nicely.

 

Adrian gave an appreciative sniff, “Sami, man, that smells amazing.”

 

Sami glanced over his shoulder – Tyler was fiddling with his phone but Adrian hadn't let go of him yet. They'd traveled here together, in fact they endlessly traveled together between shows, but there they were, visibly still not sick of each other. Sami knew that exact feeling. He started to pull jars out of a nearby cupboard, enjoying the heat pooling under his skin, always there around Adrian and Tyler. He always wanted to build on it too. He filled the kettle and let it almost boil before he started to mix drinks.

 

He could hear Adrian singing quietly and Tyler humming a little in counter to it, maybe without realizing it, like it was automatic now. It sounded good, Sami could hear the laugh in Adrian’s voice. It wasn’t long before he was handing them both full steaming mugs – Tyler got a candy-pink one with glitter letters and Adrian got a black and white striped one. The drinks were just as different; Tyler drank something heavily spiced, like gingerbread but not quite, and finished off with caramel syrup while Adrian got a dark hot chocolate with a shot or two of coffee and a topping of whipped cream.

 

Adrian made a very appreciative noise and licked his lips, “I don’t know how you do it, the knowing.”

 

Tyler drank his without comment, clearly absorbed by the flavors. Sami grinned – mission accomplished.

 

“Canadian magic.”

 

“Oh aye, Tim Hortons and hockey?” Adrian grinned back.

 

“Oooh, that’s sexy talk,” Sami grinned in response, this was building the heat. Yes.

 

“Good thighs but no real magazine covers.”

 

Sami and Adrian turned as one to gaze in incomprehension at Tyler who was absorbed by his phone despite his unexpected announcement. His eyebrow ticked up perfectly though because of course he knew when he was being looked at.

 

“Hockey players.”

 

Sami cocked his head, his grin starting all over again thanks to this sliver of new information and what it could mean, “You cheer for the Canucks, right? Own a poster of Pavel Bure? More than one?”

 

There was Tyler's eyebrow again, his expression full of cool arrogant malice but Sami could see the familiar heat of pleasure in there too, a really hot mix. Yeah, he knew that look. Tyler wasn't backing down, of course not - he enjoyed trying to crush people's arguments and the chance to demonstrate his own superiority. And all the heat that came with a good fight. Sometimes he complained about a lack of real competition but he never said it and meant it around here. Sami was smirking. He felt like it might be a look he'd borrowed from Tyler. This life, the road, he didn't know how to live any other way and at moments like this, when he wasn't on the trail or in the performance center, when it had all come to him instead, yeah, he was so so glad about that.

 

Adrian looked a bit lost, his Canadian knowledge exhausted, “Okay, I know you think Newcastle is some alien language but Canadian is too, you know.”

 

Sami responded in French, heat making his words curl with tantalizing ease and innocence,  _ “Canadienne est si facile si.” _

 

Adrian was grinning again, as steam from the crockpot whistled in the background persistently, “Now that _is_ sexy talk.”

 

Tyler put down his phone.

 

_-the end_


End file.
